


[PODFIC]Phil Coulson Does Not Bake (and The Avengers Do Not Shop At IKEA Anymore)

by ERL33, scifigrl47



Series: PODFICS [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Scifigrl47 is best, audiofic, just my reading, not my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERL33/pseuds/ERL33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tony Stark makes poor choices. Sometimes Tony pushes his teasing of Steve Rogers just a little too far. Sometimes Steve decides he's had enough.</p><p>Phil Coulson's the one who's got to write this nonsense up, and he does not bake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC]Phil Coulson Does Not Bake (and The Avengers Do Not Shop At IKEA Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this. I just recorded this absolutely awesome fic. Please leave me some feedback cause its really helpful to hear what other people think and to learn from that! Hope you all enjoy this!

You can listen to/download the fic [here](http://mfi.re/listen/ls3rki3596tki3d/2_Phil_Coulson_Does_Not_Bake_\(and_The_Avengers_Do_Not_Shop_At_IKEA_Anymore\).mp3).

This was written by the amazing [scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). And you can find the original written fic right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/417073).


End file.
